The Nightmare Legion Ep 2
by Mynerva
Summary: Part three in The Nightmare Legion series - Waking Nightmare. Squall has been captured by Light, can Hope save them and discover the traitor in their midst?


Squall called out for his troops to take cover as suddenly they were being bombarded with live munitions and powerful magic. He didn't know who it was or how they were doing what they were doing, but a lot of his men were now eating dirt due to the sheer relentlessness of it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zell dive, barely making it to the rock just as an explosion shook the ground where he had been.

Soon as he knew Zell was okay, Squall turned his attention to the dark area ahead. A thick grey mist had enveloped the island but Squall knew there was a tiny wooden shack up a winding dark path upon a low grassless hill. He could just make out the crooked shapes of the twisted lifeless tress as they lined the only way in or out of the island. The rest of the coast was surrounded by tall cliffs and sharp unforgiving rocks. The island itself was also just as cruel to scale both on foot and for the Ragnarok, for there was not one flat surface of land big enough for their craft to land on. They had dropped from the airship onto frosty stone covered earth, cutting themselves on the shale type pebbles as they rolled with their fall.

As soon as they touched down, all hell had broken loose and they found themselves pinned. Squall glared into the mist, the source of the unseen missiles and magical energies, waiting for the right moment. The pause came, just as he expected. He had been timing their attacks, now it seemed like they were reloading and he called the charge.

His men thundered from their cover, feet pounding the ground as they clawed and kicked their way uphill. They gained about twenty yards before they had to take cover once again but the attacking still retained its regularity and a few seconds later they were pressing forward again.

Men and women appeared in the mist adorned in a fiery red mask and wielding guns and powerful heavy weaponry. At range they had the advantage, but in close quarters, Squall and his troop had the edge. He cut down any in his path, ripping their masks clear before moving onto the next.

"There has to be a commander with them." He heard Zell come over his ear piece and Squall opened a channel back to him and the rest of the troop.

"The commander is not to be hurt, I repeat *not* hurt. These people are just as much a victim as the people of Balamb and Fisherman's Horizon." He stood ready again, trusting his men to follow his orders through.

"I've got a visual on the shack." Zell said and Squall looked across at his friend who had advanced a good ten yards ahead of him, but already he was like a shadow thanks to the presence of the mist.

"Can you confirm commander presence?"

"No but-"

Squall stood alert as Zell was suddenly cut off and he looked around for his friend, not seeing him anywhere. He suddenly became very much aware that he was alone, his men were gone!

He didn't like this, how could his entire troop just vanish?

As if answering his question Squall was suddenly struck. He felt a lightning fast blow to the back of his head and tumbled to the ground, rolling a few yards down the hill before coming to a dizzying stop.

He shook his head, trying to clear his quickly darkening vision but any progress he made was quickly snubbed out as the woman now standing over him, Gunblade in her right hand, kicked him hard in the face.

"No, don't!" Hope shot up, white bed sheet tumbling from around him as he reached, pleading for Light to stop. She didn't stop, she couldn't hear and as the image of his friend faded into the troubled mind that had created it, he found himself looking at the end of a bad he resided in.

He was back I Esthar, in the same hospital Rinoa had been in. He recognised the ward and the unique transparent walls that were thankfully tinted around him. But as hidden away as he was, everyone had heard his calls, including Laguna who was stood there, coffee in hand.

"Welcome back." Laguna said cheerfully but Hope couldn't muster a smile. Instead he sank back into the pillows, damped slightly with his sweat. All he wore were a pair of loose shorts and a fan blew refreshing cool air at him from his bedside table. He was looking at it, but he didn't see it. "Hope?" He closed his eyes, breaking his daze before turning to Laguna who was now sat by his bed. "Bad dream?"

"I…it felt real." Hope ran a hand over his face, pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"It's hardly surprising, you've been out since they brought you back. Caplin ran a few tests but couldn't figure out why you were so sick. He'll figure it out though." Laguna smiled as if to reassure him.

"Where's Squall?" He asked suddenly remembering the horrible dreams he had been forced to endure. Laguna's smile faded and the one meant to replace it wasn't convincing enough to ease his young mind.

"You must be hungry."

"Laguna, tell me!" Hope sat back up grabbing the older mans hand as he went to leave. Hope could tell this was just as hard for Laguna to say it as it was for Hope to hear. He hadn't known them for very long, but Hope couldn't deny the friendships he had already formed.

"Alright." Laguna lifted his hands in defeat, his expression sombre as he began to explain. "The Ragnarok was forced to abandon their mission. Squall and the team weren't responding and the ship was taking heavy fire. I ordered them to return to base. We're busy getting ready for wave two but, I don't know what they're heading into. Squall was a great soldier…"

"*Is* a great soldier." Hope stated stubbornly, pulling the cover back before getting up. "He's not dead." Laguna went to argue, seeming to have accepted that his son was gone. "And don't tell me otherwise, just trust me. I know he's alive." Laguna stood, his eyes downcast, his long hair hiding most of his face before he composed himself well enough to meet Hope's eyes once again.

"I believe you." His smile was sad and unsure, but his eyes sparkled with hope. "I can't let you go out there though, Hope." Hope stopped dead in his tracks as the older man took hold of his shoulders and urged him back towards the bed. "You're still not well enough."

"No, Laguna I have too. You don't understand…"

"I do."

"No you don't. You see me as 'just a kid' but I'm not." He stood pushing Laguna's hands away and stepping past. "I'm a L'Cie. And that's all that has ever mattered." He fixed the old president with a determined look before running out and heading to his own room to change before Laguna could change his mind. Not that Hope was going to let anyone stop him this time.

The entire military base was in an uproar, people rushing everywhere loading the two craft that would take a majority of the landing party to the island, the rest were already on route via Balamb Garden. They were timing the take off to coincide with Balamb's arrival at the island and then it would be stormed in force.

Hope could feel the tension, each man and woman desperate to save their friends. It seems everyone had someone they knew on the island and all wanted to save Squall. Hope didn't know much about this world or the people in it but he had over heard more than one conversation and how it was time to 'come to Squall's rescue this time'.

Hope was bumped out of the way by a guy in a hurry, who quickly shot the young boy an apology but didn't stop. Hope picked himself up and dusted off his navy blue uniform and started for the Ragnarok once again taking greater care to avoid the rushing soldiers.

"Hope! Wait!" He turned around spotting Dr Caplin. The older man was quite out of breath and Hope realised he must have been running to catch him before he left. "I need to speak to you, it's very important."

"But the Ragnarok is getting ready to leave." It seemed as thought Caplin wasn't prepared to wait until he got back and took Hope's arm, pulling him back towards the corridor.

"I'm sorry, but I hate crowds." Caplin adjusted his glassed and now they were somewhere relatively secluded he began explanation. "I know this is hardly the best time, but I think I've discovered the reason you're so ill."

"I'm fine now." Hope assure and of course lied. Since leaving his room he'd gotten dizzy more than once and had lost the little he had managed to eat and drink.

"Hope, I am a doctor. You can't lie about these things to me, I see what most people don't."

"Sorry."

"Now, getting back to the matter at hand. You were poisoned."

"I know, by Vanille. Her magic is-"

"No. It wasn't a magical ailment, someone as strong as you in the magical ways would have recovered from that spell long before now."

"Then, how?"

"Actual poison, administered during the battle somehow."

"But, I was treated-"

"By who?" Caplin asked a concerned look in his eyes.

"Zell, he took care of me."

"Most curious." Caplin seemed to ponder to himself before continuing what he had to say. "Although I can not confirm the way in which the toxin was administered, the blood tests confirmed minute traces of an as of yet, unknown substance. Being the one who has discovered this new form of, organic poison, I am going to call it, Caprilaria."

"Congratulations." Hope didn't know what else to say.

"The point is, I can now treat this, poisoning of yours. I have just completed an anti-toxin."

"Doctor, I really have to leave." Hope started heading back towards the Ragnarok as the last call came for all to board.

"Hope," Caplin caught his hand, leaving a little bottle full of a pink liquid. "I am not sure what side effects will be present after it is taken, so it would be unwise to take it right now. But as soon as the battle is over, no matter the outcome you must take it and return here immediately, so we can care for you." Hope stared at the little bottle for a moment before lifting his gaze to Caplin, who stood with a small smile. "Be careful." He added and Hope nodded.

"Thanks, Doctor Caplin." He quickly headed for the airship, closely followed by another passenger and one Hope didn't expect to see here.

Irvine jumped aboard at the last moment, hat and head low, his usual beige coat replaced with a longer version of the SeeD adept uniform. Where Hope's was blue, Irvine's was black with a pale embroidery design. He seemed not to notice Hope and the lad watched as the sniper took a seat, almost oblivious to others around him, cut off and angry. Caplin's words came back suddenly.

'Actual poison.'

Hope shook his head. Laguna had told him earlier that Hope had been steadily getting worse before he was finally administered to the hospital. He didn't want to consider the possibility that Irvine had been the one who made him sick, but he was the one constant presence in the battle at the cove and now here at Esthar. The one question that needed a clear answer before any accusations were made, was why?

Taking a seat Hope continued to watch the sniper closely not realising he was sat next to another familiar face.

"Buckle up, Hope." Laguna said, giving the young L'Cie a little wave. Gone where his civilian clothes having been replaced with a fine looking dark blue tunic and pants. He was armed with a gun and carried plenty of ammunition around his waist.

"You look good!"

"It feels good to be back in this, actually. If a little tight around the middle." He ran a finger along the inside of the waist as if to emphasise just how uncomfortable he was. "I better cut back on Ms Marley's home cooking." Hope laughed. "What's that?" Laguna indicated the small pink bottle in Hope's hand and he quickly shoved it inside his pocket.

"Nothing." He said far to quickly watching Irvine carefully who had decided at that moment to come out of his own little world and smile across at the pair. Hope just looked at him, not bothering to hide his concern with a smile and Irvine seemed to shrink a little and turn away.

"Should I…know why you two don't seem to be getting on?" Laguna suddenly asked pulling Hope from his thoughts.

"I don't want to say, yet." He added and sat back, buckling his seat belt. He knew Irvine had heard him, but the sniper didn't say a word and shuffled uncomfortably, which just made him appear more suspicious in Hope's eyes.

"Balamb's already made landfall." Came the report from the crew up in the cabin and Irvine unbuckled his seat belt and made for the back of the ship wanting to be one of the first to touch down and help his friends. The announcement continued as Irvine strode closer to the slowly opening cargo bay doors, the wind billowing in before trying to suck him out. He planted his feet and before it got to powerful he and the rest of the landing party fastened the harnesses they wore to the line above them.

His hat has blown free of its perch atop his head and he could feel the strap anchoring it pull gently against his neck. He was completely focused on the task at hand. Jump out, land, unhook himself and move out of the way quickly so more could land in the same place. The lines they wore were designed to slow their decent once they had passed a specified amount of feet. There would be no broken bones this day, he hoped.

As he finished his silent prayer he turned to his left where Laguna stood with Hope. The two it seemed would be jumping together and he gave Laguna a custom wave. The old president nodded his own, a mutual understanding of each mans motivation for this mission. They both had a lot at stake. Laguna the son he had just found and Irvine, his very best friends.

Irvine shot the same greeting at Hope who just glared at him accusingly and Irvine had to turn away. He knew why the boy was looking at him in such a way and he deserved no less. He had stayed behind, let his friends go it alone when they needed him most and he hated himself for his cowardice. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that Squall had every right to question and doubt Irvine's character? He had lied and cheated them for so long, put them through so much in the past year, and all because he couldn't handle a little pressure.

He was stupid to take the easy way out, looking for the quick fix in the form of those little white pills, had almost ruined his life completely. If his friends hadn't had the courage and strength to stand by him, as he pulled himself out of the gutter, he wouldn't be here now. But how does he repay that kindness and loyalty? By running the minute it got hard again.

He had a lot to prove, to himself, his friends and now it seemed to Hope. And he would prove himself, this day he was going in there and he was going to show everyone just what Irvine Kinneas was made of.

The call came and Irvine was the first diving out into the air, rifle securely strapped to his back as he fell through the mist. His eyes where already searching for vantage points, ambushes and possible traps. The students from Balamb Garden where already deep in enemy territory, there was many Legion to fight and the students of this particular Garden had a lot to loose should they fail. They weren't about to give up their leader without a fight and Irvine shared that sentiment.

His decent slowed but Irvine had removed the line before he had touched down on solid ground, prepared to just freefall the remaining few feet. He landed and rolled, the momentum taking him directly behind some good cover and he quickly started to lay covering fire, protecting the others as they landed.

He shot out three gas canisters, the added smoke from the ammunition creating a curtain, blocking the area from sight, providing adequate cover allowing Irvine to push ahead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laguna touch down, surrounded by a dozen of his personal guards and happy that the president was safe enough, Irvine pushed on, firing into the mist, surpassing anyone's previous expectations of his abilities. Each shot he fired was a hit and a kill in most cases, even through the mist and the smoke he could identify who was a friendly and who was Legion.

He ran from cover to cover, pausing only to reload and as the troops from the two airships hovering over head landed and stormed up the hill towards the cabin. Irvine had less to shoot at as more and more Legion were engulfed in a great wave of SeeD and Esthar troops.

Irvine paused behind a twisted husk of a tree to take a breath and plan his route up to the cabin. He couldn't go with the main force, that just wasn't his style and he searched as far into the mist as he could trying to locate a good spot.

"Where you going?" Irvine jumped and spun seeing Hope knelt by him and not exactly sheltered from enemy sights.

"What the heck are you doing? You're going to give me away!" He grabbed the boys collar and dragged him out of sight. "You were supposed to stay with Laguna!" Irvine pulled his hat down trying to hide his scowl.

"I saw you leave the group. I wanted to know where you were going."

"I'm a sniper, Hope. Stealth is what I do." He sighed. "You know that, so why don't you tell me the real reason you followed?" The SeeD graduate didn't break a sweat as he raised his rifle, pulling Hope down to the ground in one swift motion before shooting a Legion at point blank range. He cursed his terrible luck before pulling Hope to his feet and ran, dragging the youth with him. Hope seemed almost scared now and was trying to pull away but Irvine had to get them to a more secure location.

He shoved Hope ahead into a shallow ditch and jumped in after him, smirking as the silver haired lad pulled himself out of the mud.

"That look suits you." He added with a wry smile but Hope didn't look amused. "Hey, you followed me!" He reminded but Hope continued to glare. "Oh jeez! Spit it out already!" He yelled, his emotions bubbling to the surface and Hope done as he was asked.

"Why'd you do it!? You're a coward, I don't understand why everyone hasn't seen through you!" Irvine's hands started shaking and he slumped down beside the enraged boy. "You betrayed your friends! Why?!"

"I was scared! Okay!?" Irvine ripped the hat from his head and threw it aside and Hope stopped his screaming, instead, he just stared, oblivious to the chaos around them. "I messed up! I know I did! I made the wrong call, again! It's my fault…all my fault." He lent forward, hitting his head of the shaft of his rifle. "I'm stupid, that's all I am. I'm a weak fool."

"Scared? That's your reason?." Hope said, his usually quiet voice very loud in Irvine's ears right now. "You try to kill me and then claim you're-"

"Whoa, wait just a minute!" Irvine met Hope's accusing eyes realising they were both talking about completely different things. "Why would I try to kill you?"

"That's what I want to know!" Hope stood, his eyes glowing with the untapped power within and Irvine got to his knees reaching to put a hand on Hope's shoulder but the lad pulled away.

"Hope, you've been sick." The kid had to be delirious or having suffered some very lucid dreams if he was sure Irvine had made an attempt on his life.

"No I haven't. Dr Caplin said it was poison! He found it in my blood, he gave me the antidote." Irvine frowned as Hope produced a little pink bottle.

"So why haven't you taken it? You ever consider that you're not exactly thinking straight because of this poison?" Irvine's argument was lost amidst the blast of a huge explosion as heavy weapons fire landed just outside the ditch they were sheltered in. Without waiting for another second, Irvine grabbed Hope and jumped out of the crater just as the hole was bombarded with another shell and he had to wonder just where the hell these guys got their weapons from. A question to pose and deduce the answer later as more and more heavy weapons fire echoed around him. Rifle in one hand, crazed delirious boy in another, Irvine headed for what remained of a woodland. Somehow they had worked their way around to the back of the cabin, there were less Legion present as most where on the little beach trying to fight off the invasion.

He dropped Hope down and pressed his back against one of the trees. It had a branch just the right height for him to rest his rifle on and take a look through the scope. The small shack didn't seem like the obvious choice for a secret military base, but then, these guys had no taste. He counted ten Legion lay in waiting just outside the front door, with twenty more fortified behind secure defences one-hundred yards down the hill. That's where the heavy fire was coming from and the main thing holding their troops back. Irvine smiled to himself as he easily picked one of the heavy cannon operators off, they were so sure of themselves, that no one realised there was a problem until most of those men were dead, and the heavy fire holding the SeeD and Esthar soldiers back, was gone.

"You still haven't explained why you thought it was me." Irvine said quietly, still watching through the scope for easy pickings. The look on his comrades faces was priceless as they went to attack a target, only for the enemy to fall before they reached it. One student of Balamb even saluted, knowing just who was watching their backs and it made all the pressure and the uncertainty worth it.

He turned away briefly to look down at Hope who was still knelt, hands balled up in anger. Irvine wished he could offer Hope some reassurance, but he didn't know how. Anything he said would just sound like he was trying to save his own skin, when in reality he just wanted to get on with the task at hand, and get his friends home safe and sound.

"Look, Hope. I…"

"Don't." Hope cut him off and stood. "I don't want to hear it. I know someone tried to kill me, all the evidence is there and the only one who had access to me at the cove and at Esthar was you!"

Irvine smiled and nodded.

"You're right. But it wasn't me." He looked back through the scope picking off a few more stragglers as the bulk of the SeeD forces finally swarmed the cabin.

"Then who and why?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." He shook his head and watched as the forces below overwhelmed the enemy and a familiar woman fled the back of the cabin followed by two others. Irvine followed their progress, a tall dark fellow with silly looking hair vanished in the mist, while a woman wearing shorts and a long red cloak was dragging Squall through the dirt. Irvine saw red and fired a couple of times, hitting the woman each time though not fatally, he'd loaded his rifle with the rubber bullets and they done a fine job of getting the masked beauty to let his friend go.

Squall was dropped and each time the unknown woman tried to get close, Irvine would fire off a shot, driving her back. He didn't have to do it for long as a wave of SeeD troops led by Quistis made straight for their fallen commander and Irvine prayed he had done enough. Squall hadn't moved since he was dropped…and that was worrying.

He had been to concerned about Squall to give the third figure a second thought, the fact she was being chased by a severely pissed off Zell made her even less of a threat, since Irvine knew, the martial arts master would leave her wishing she had ran a bit faster.

"Look out!" Irvine lowered his weapon as Hope screamed and he expected to see Fang rushing him, but it was Zell. Irvine barely had time to question his friends actions and motives when Zell's fist came hurtling toward his face. The impact sent Irvine in a spin and the next thing he realised, he was on the ground looking up at the underside of Zell's boot, about to smash his heel right into Irvine's nose.

Rolling quickly through the damp leaves and twisted roots of the woodland floor, Irvine reached into his belt, producing a knife and spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"Zell! What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded but his friend seemed oblivious to his cries. The much shorter but no less dangerous young man charged forward, flooding Irvine's space with punches and kicks. Irvine had the basic self defence training and he was fairly good with the blade, but Zell was a master at close combat, Irvine didn't stand a chance. He done well blocking the first couple of blows, but fell victim to a hard hitting knee to his stomach before a follow up punch to the side of his head.

His whole world was spinning and Irvine tried not to puke, sure that his stomach would be the thing to exit his mouth after such a beating from Zell. His knife had been lost some where and his right hand searched the damp, leaf littered ground, but all he found was another of Zell's boots.

Irvine braced himself for the blow but Hope seemed to wake up and Zell was suddenly being pushed back into the trees by a great gust of wind, that not only stopped Irvine from getting a sound beating, but it sent the dust and woodland litter into the air around them, and into the eyes of their attackers. Irvine didn't hesitate and took the chance given. He slipped on what appeared to be sunglasses but in reality they where enhancers, allowing him to see through the most dense of veils. He grabbed his rifle and then Hope's arm before dragging him deeper into the darkened woods. He shoved Hope into the roots of a large dead tree, and put a finger to his lips before pointing to his earpiece. They had to be stealthy now, they didn't stand a chance going toe to toe with Fang and Zell.

Hope nodded, looking pale and Irvine ruffled his hair before running deeper still, finding cover, just as Fang and Zell managed to find their way out of the miniature cyclone of dirt and debris.

"Can you hear me? Just nod, I can see you." Irvine asked, controlling his ragged breathing into some semblance of control. He saw Hope nod once. "Good lad. Don't speak, just do as I say. Follow each instruction to the letter. If you don't we're both pretty much dead. Got it?" Another nod and Irvine lifted the rifle scopes towards the dark haired beauty and Zell, who were searching as well as they could, being alone and having a lot of ground to cover. "I'm guessing Fang has her own kind of debilitating magic?" Hope nodded. "And she was the one controlling Zell at the beach, and has done ever since."

That sure answered a lot of questions, but Irvine had to figure out a way to take them both down, without actually hurting them.

"Hope, you need to trust me. I know…I know you find that hard. But if we do this right, we can free them both. Okay?" A small nod and Irvine slowly blew out the breath he held. "On my mark, cast the biggest gale you can and keep it going as long as you can." He didn't explain what he was going to do, he knew Fang was Hope's friend and despite her current state of mind, Hope was a good lad and she had to be a good lady.

Irvine shuffled slightly, adjusting his position. His stomach churned painfully and his chest felt sore. If he lived through this he would be aching for a few days yet.

Sweat dripped from his nose as he lay low, counting each step Fang and Zell took, estimating the distance between them and Hope accurately. They had passed right by the concealed boy, and Irvine's heart pounded in his ears. Every pore of his body leaked, and his hands became slippery. He trembled, concentrating hard on keeping his grip just right on the trigger.

"Not yet…" He tried to keep the shaking out of his voice but even to himself he sounded like a quivering wreck. Yeah, he sure inspired confidence right now. "Hold it…" More sweat dripped and he felt sick with the heat. "Now." He hissed and waited as Hope summoned the gale he asked of him. The dust and debris form the ground whipped wildly about the two figures, and Zell tried to run clear while Fang shouted for them to show themselves.

Irvine squeezed the trigger, firing off a shot hitting Fang first in the stomach and then in the shoulder. She staggered, screaming angrily.

"On the third shot, move to your right, and you get her!" He snarled and took aim for what he hoped to be the last time. Fang was moving erratically as she attempted to stand back up, each time he lined the shot she moved or stumbled. He felt his fingers cramp and his stomach swim. He had to block it all out, he focused on Fang, matching her movements with the rifles aim…timing it just, right. He fired.

The shot hit her firmly in the side of the head and she went down, dazed. The wind died down as Hope emerged sprinting for the fallen woman and Irvine, having no time to allow his heart rate to slow, got up and ran for Zell who was charging towards a now visible Hope. Irvine wouldn't last long but he had to buy Hope some time.

With a cry of determination and abject terror, Irvine shoved the butt of his Riffle into Zell's midsection and his friend doubled over. Pulling the weapon back, Irvine raised it once more, whipping Zell hard across the jaw. Zell stumbled back, spitting blood before wiping his mouth with that deadly right of his.

"Now we're even." Irvine said defiantly and stood ready just as the first tell-tale ray of light illuminated behind him.

"That guy's a cracking shot."

Hope spun, the light all around him slowly pulling back to reveal a tall figure of a woman stood, looking out to sea from the post of Oerba. She was watching the sea birds as they cried and celebrated the arrival of the fishing boats with their catch, desperate for any scraps they might share.

"Fang?" He blinked and jogged to where she stood. Fang turned and smiled at him, her eyes kind and full of sorrow.

"I really hope you didn't take anything I said seriously, kid." She knelt and was now level with him, placing a finger on his lips before he could object to the title. "You're one of the strongest people I have ever met." Hope just nodded, blinking back the tears.

"You're going now? Just like Vanille?"

"I can't stay, if I could…" She shook her head. "Look, the others need you. They're trapped just like I was, just like you are."

"I'm…trapped?" he shook his head. "I don't understand, Fang. Who done this? Why?"

"Just remove the masks." Fang stood. "Each one gives us strength, but you can take it onto yourself. You were supposed to use your's to destroy, some how you changed it. You can free the others, and this entire world with it. Use it, do me proud." She smiled, her head tilting to the side as she placed her hands on her hips. "Do us all proud."

"Wait…" Hope reached out as Fang seemed to drift away.

"You can't stay here, Hope. You're needed." Fang lifted her head as strangely Hope was now above her, floating away.

"Wait!"

Hope reached out his hand, desperate to stay with Fang a little while longer, but as his vision cleared all he saw were the tops of the trees. He squeezed his eyes shut a stray tear trickling down the side of his face, leaving a warm wet trail as it went.

"Oh no! Irvine!?" A choking sound echoed just to the left and Hope turned his head just in time to see Zell let go of the sniper's throat. Zell stepped back, looking at his hands in disbelief while Irvine lay coughing at his feet. "What the hell was I doing!?" Zell looked completely confused and Hope slowly sat up, his eyes searching the woodland floor for Fang but she was gone now. "What the hell was I doing!?" Zell asked again and Hope dragged himself off the ground.

"It was Fang." Hope said seeing Zell blink at him still confused before he slapped his own face.

"Oh this is bad, this is so bad!" Hope had to quickly step out of the way as Zell ran off still ranting and Hope had to wonder what had happened to make Zell so scared.

The young L'Cie sighed and lent back against a tree closing his eyes a moment. He felt so tired now and a little dizzy.

"Hey." He looked to his right, seeing Irvine stood hunched over holding his chest. "You alright, little buddy?" The sniper limped over, blood running freely from both his mouth and the side of his head.

"You look like that and you're asking if I'm ok?" Hope smiled as Irvine laughed, flinching as he did so.

"I feel like this…and you make me laugh?" He limped over to a fallen tree husk and sat down gingerly.

"Sorry."

"Buy me a potion and we'll call it even."

"I can do better than that." Hope stood straight and had every intension of walking over to where Irvine sat, but his legs refused to work properly. He stayed on his hands and knees as he heard Irvine shuffle over, grunting as he knelt by him.

"Do you still have that antidote?" Irvine asked and Hope took the small bottle from his pocket. "Come on then, lets get you back. Then you can rest up."

"I wanna make sure Squall's okay." Irvine nodded.

"Yeah, we better try and catch up with Zell too. He didn't look happy." Irvine pushed himself to his feet with a grunt, before he reach down for Hope who stood with just as much discomfort. He felt weak and worn out, but at least it was just about over.

Irvine staggered out of the woods just as Quistis made it up the hill. She didn't bother to hide her smile as she saw the two weary figures walk towards her, leaning on each other practically.

"There you are!" She hurried up the last few yards, two of her men coming to assist but Irvine, as expected, waved them away.

"Oh get away, I don't need any help." He was dirty and covered in blood and bruises but Quistis knew just by the way he was acting, he was fine.

"You look like crap, Irvine." Quistis said folding her arms.

"That's completely how I feel!" He smiled then flinched, clutching his chest once again. "Did we get them?" Quistis nodded.

"There were three commanders here judging by reports. They fled as soon as the facility was over-run."

"You mean, dirty wooden cabin?"

"No, I mean facility. The cabin is just a cover, there's some kind of lab under ground. We've got people in there now checking it out."

"What about Squall?" Hope asked.

"And Zell." Irvine added.

"Squall's took quite a beating." Quistis had to try and hide the disgust from her eyes. She was so tempted to just slander those responsible, but she had to remind herself that those responsible where just like Rinoa having lost their will. "Zell, well…we've arrested him."

"What?!" Irvine exclaimed, almost falling and Quistis rushed forward to support him. "Quistie, Zell wasn't in control. He's was a wreck just now when he realised what he'd done."

"We know, but we have to follow procedure." She closed her eyes and decided to just spit it out. "It looks like Zell's the one responsible for Squall's condition."

"Oh no…" Irvine was understandably upset and Quistis rubbed his arm. "Ow ow!"

"Sorry!" She snapped her hand away.

"Forget it, just, get us out of here." She nodded and waved assistance over. One of her men took care of Hope while she helped Irvine along, knowing he wouldn't let anyone else close enough to help him, because for all his bravado and confidence, he really was a very private and reserved individual.

Laguna walked beside the stretcher that his son was laid in, black and blue and covered in cuts and angry gashes. The medical team aboard the Ragnarok had done their best to patch him up but they needed to get him back to Esthar now. They had the best medical facilities there, and even a little curative magic that was reserved for special cases. As far as Laguna was concerned, this was one of those times. He took Squall's hand and squeezed it softly, seeing the injured youth open his eyes and look up with bleary, blood shot eyes.

"D…dad…" Laguna swallowed back the sickening sense of misery and plastered a smile on his face, leaning down close.

"That's me." He said cheerfully and Squall smiled. He wasn't conscious for long, but seeing him awake, no matter how brief it had been, put Laguna's mind at ease. He tucked Squall's hand under the blanket and nodded to the team taking care of him. They boarded the airship while Laguna over-saw the rest of the operations.

His actions came to a stop as he noticed another familiar youth being taken aboard, though under far different circumstances. Zell couldn't lift his gaze to meet Laguna's as he was escorted towards the Ragnarok, hands cuffed securely behind his back, what really hit home for Laguna was the fact there was fresh blood on his padded gloves.

"Wait." Laguna halted the guards advance and he saw Zell's eyes close as if dreading what was to come. The lad looked broken, almost, if not worse than Squall. Cuts and broken bones could heal, a shattered confidence was much harder to mend. "Hey, look at me." Zell hesitated, but Laguna gave him time. Slowly his eyes lifted from gazing at his feet. They were red, he'd been crying though tried to hide that fact. Laguna just smiled. "This is just a precaution. You are not in trouble." Laguna put a hand on the youths shoulder and squeezed, the look in Zell's eyes softened. He nodded once, his eyes aimed at his feet again. Laguna hated to see him like that. "Hey. Keep it high. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I will not, for one second believe that you let that happen without a fight!"

"You're damn right I fought it! I swear to you, I tried to stop it, I swear!" Laguna couldn't stand it anymore and just pulled him in to his shoulder, pounding his back, trying to hide his own grief, as Zell let his pour out. "Squall…is he?"

"More worried about you." He wasn't lying, he had been there when they had chased off the red-head with the Gunblade and all Squall kept saying was to find Zell, and help him. "Squall knew, okay?" He pulled away from Zell, ducking slightly to be able to see Zell's eyes. "You're his friend. He knew."

Zell finally nodded, sniffing softly and Laguna turned to the guy in charge of over-seeing Zell's care.

"He is to be treated well, he is not a prisoner. If I discover he has been mistreated in anyway, shape or form, I will shoot you myself." There was a nervous nod followed by a salute.

"Understood, Mr President."

Laguna gave one final nod to Zell before the lad was led away and he ran a hand through his hair. He was getting far to old for this.

"You look tired, old man." Laguna turned smiling, till he saw the state of the guy in question.

"Irvine you look-"

"Great, I know, it's a gift." The lad tipped his hat as he came walking slowly towards him followed by Quistis.

"Hey, did you run into Hope? He took off after you, the little guys fast."

"Yeah, he bagged himself another one of his friends, he's getting checked over by the medical team now." The tall cowboy flinched, nursing his chest.

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm fine. Just get me home for a hot bath and my bed." Laguna was about to object but Irvine done a damn fine job of changing the subject. "Was that Zell?"

"Yeah."

"You know he would never do that?"

"Just like he wouldn't do, that?" He indicated Irvine, from his cut and bruised face to the general state of his uniform.

"That's right. Because it was that Fang woman who did this." He insisted.

"Relax, Irvine. We're just taking precautions." Laguna ran a hand through his hair, dust and even a bit of wood fell free from the strands, evidence of his own battles. "Squall knew Zell wasn't the one throwing those punches. I know it wasn't Zell throwing those punches. But the fact is, his condition was hidden from us all this time, I just want to be sure he is really over this."

"Well the second Fang went down, Zell was back to his old self and-" The sniper flinched suddenly, almost doubling over and Laguna stepped forward taking hold of the young man by the shoulders, while Quistis got to his other side. "I'm fine-"

"Like hell you are." Laguna had the basic medical training and as he sat Irvine down on a nearby rock, he ran a hand over his chest, pressing gently enough but the bone gave easily. He quickly pulled his hand away as Irvine yelped from the pain it caused. "Looks like a broken rib or two."

"That's…not so bad." The SeeD sniper managed a smile but Laguna wasn't so confident, especially when there were traces of blood having come from Irvine's mouth, to dark to have come from any open wound.

"No, no I'd say that's pretty bad." He waved over one of the few free medics who came jogging across with his bag.

"I swear if you…try to stick me with any needles, or feed me any drugs…" Irvine fixed the medic with the most evil stare. "You won't even see me coming."

"Irvine. That's no way to thank the one about to save your life."

"I'm fine! Urgh!"

"Sure." Laguna stood rolling his eyes and Quistis shrugged sharing the sentiment. Both knew of Irvine's phobia of needles, they also knew of his previous problems with drugs and they knew the medic had a fight on his hands, especially when he tried to administer some pain relief.

"No, not a chance!" Irvine shot up, calling out as the action caused far to much hurt. Laguna grabbed him as gently as he could before he fell from the sheer shock of the pain now shooting through his body. The medic was standing, trying to help in that same instant but Irvine was backing away. "I told you, you're not…sticking me with that thing! I don't want a damn thing!"

"Irvine, calm down…" Laguna tried to ease the lads anxiety, but it really wasn't working.

"Just, tell him to give me a drink of something. I'll be fine!"

"Please, sir," The medic put the needle away showing his hands now empty. "Just, relax. No needles, no drugs, I promise."

"G…good." Laguna felt Irvine relax slightly, but now he was shaking. "Because, I'm fine. I don't need, anything." He clung to Laguna shaking his head and he had to wonder, just how they were going to calm Irvine down enough to get him into a cot, that was assuming Irvine could stay standing much longer.

"I really need to get him down, to examine him." The young medic straightened his white and blue tunic, before waving over another couple of guys and Laguna could see what was coming.

"You can't force him…"

"I'm not going to, sir." The medic reached in his bag pulling out a small canister with a mask attached. "This is just some oxygen, Irvine. It'll relax you."

"You're not putting me out!" He gasped and tried to curl up.

"No, it won't do that. You'll feel a little light headed, that's all. So I'm going to need you to lie down first."

"No!"

"Irvine." Quistis stepped in at that point and took the young mans hand. "I'll stay with you. Okay?" Irvine shook he head and Laguna grunted as the cowboy sagged, no longer able to hold himself up. He called out as helping hands took hold and placed him down as gently as possible on the stretcher, fighting the whole time till he just couldn't anymore. "Irvine, relax." Quistis still had his hand and Laguna stepped back letting her take over. "I'm not going to let them do anything you don't want them too, okay?" There was a little nod.

"I don't…need anything anymore, Quistie…"

Laguna sighed. The day just couldn't get worse. Squall beaten to within an inch of his life by his best friend while another of the close friends was still reeling and recovering from a drug addiction.

Irvine was covered in a fine sheen of sweat now as he coughed, more blood staining his lips and it seemed the medics could no longer afford to delay. The oxygen went on and after a few moments, Irvine was relaxed enough for them to continue and stabilise his condition, but there was talk of surgery.

He was carried away, still clinging to Quistis' hand.

"I am to old for this…" Laguna mumbled as he sat on the same rock that Irvine had been a moment ago, taking a minute to rest but that was called off as another familiar face was carried past. Hope looked a lot better than the other three, though he was flat out, curled up comfortably. Laguna stood and walked alongside the kid, noticing a small empty bottle in his hand. It looked like the one he carried with him before and Laguna took the glass container looking to the medic who had taken charge.

"I have no idea what that is, sir. He just laid down, drank it then fell asleep."

"Well, is he okay?"

"He seems fine, but we can't wake him." Laguna looked down at the boy once more before letting them past. The bottle looked familiar but he was too tired to remember. When he tried he yawned. Reluctantly he left his best general in charge of the clean up operation before getting onto the Ragnarok, which was soon on route to Esthar, baring the most injured of the troops and a very weary old president.


End file.
